Comment tout foutre en l'air
by Glasgow
Summary: John commet une erreur qui aura bien des conséquences sur sa vie privée. Histoire de corser les choses présence de John/Mycroft et de John/Lestrade.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite fic pas joyeuse du tout, mais qui aborde un thème sur lequel je voulais tavailler depuis un moment. J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez ;) Et pour me rattraper la prochaine fois je ferai plus gai.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Accueillant Mycroft dans le salon, John se crispa immédiatement.

« Sherlock n'est pas là, dit-il précipitamment avant de détourner le regard.

- Quand doit-il revenir ?

- Qui peut savoir ? marmonna le médecin avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne m'a même pas prévenu de son départ, je l'ai juste entendu partir.

- Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je peux l'attendre ici ?

- Comme vous voulez, mais ça peut être long. »

L'aîné sourit puis alla s'installer dans le fauteuil de son frère, jouant négligemment avec son parapluie.

John tenta d'ignorer sa présence en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magazine, mais c'était loin d'être aisé, il était profondément mal à l'aise de sentir le regard intense fixé sur lui. Décidément, depuis ce baiser, être en compagnie de ce Holmes était bien difficile. Mais de cela il aurait pu se douter, jamais il n'aurait dû agir ainsi. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait initié ce baiser, il avait laissé faire, il était donc tout aussi responsable. Davantage même, lui n'était pas célibataire. Mais il en payait le prix.

Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été un enfer. Il repensait sans cesse à cet échange, au plaisir éprouvé. Et la culpabilité le rongeait. Quand il était avec Greg, avec Mycroft… Cela devenait invivable mais dire la vérité à son compagnon était exclu. Plus que la peur de le perdre, il refusait de blesser Greg par son inconséquence. Alors il s'efforçait de vivre avec cela, mais la présence de Mycroft à cet instant ne lui facilitait certainement pas la tâche. Et celui-ci semblait avoir décidé de le torturer.

« Comment va Lestrade ? Toujours aussi occupé ?

- Bien. C'est le même bourreau de travail que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, marmonna John, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour vous.

- C'est comme ça. D'autant que j'ai tendance à faire pareil quand je suis avec votre frère. »

Voyant que l'autre homme n'en avait pas fini avec lui, le médecin se leva brusquement, préférant couper court.

« Je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi. J'ai des courses à faire. »

Le ton était empressé et manquait cruellement d'assurance, pourtant John n'entendait pas se rétracter. Mais tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, Mycroft le rejoignit précipitamment.

« John ! »

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva acculé contre le mur du couloir.

« Reste ! S'il te plaît, reste. Je… »

S'interrompant, Mycroft posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un geste qui n'avait rien de tendre. Comme la première fois John voulu se débattre, le repousser. Mais cette fois encore il répondit plutôt au baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, glissant ses bras dans son dos. Et pendant quelques instants il n'éprouva pas la moindre culpabilité, autant pour sa trahison que le plaisir éprouvé.

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ne voulant renoncer à cet instant de grâce avant que la réalité ne le rattrape de plein fouet. Le serrant plus fort contre lui, Mycroft semblait bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Lui n'avait jamais douté de cette conclusion, lui n'était infidèle à qui que ce soit. C'était facile pour lui. Alors que John… Il se faisait l'impression d'être un beau salaud.

« Inutile de regretter, tu en mourrais d'envie.

- Facile à dire pour toi, grogna le blond.

- Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

- Si bien sûr, mais… je regrette. Je regrette de t'avoir laissé m'embrasser, comme la dernière fois ! Je regrette de passer mon temps à penser à toi, y compris quand je suis avec Greg ! Et par-dessus tout je regrette d'en désirer davantage ! »

Déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui fit le plus grand bien et il avait l'intention de continuer mais Mycroft ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui volant plutôt un autre baiser. Y répondant avidement, John se fit l'effet d'être une pute. Ou pire encore. Il n'avait plus aucune morale, se laissant dicter par son seul plaisir. Après tout ce que Greg avait fait pour lui, avec tout l'amour dont il l'avait entouré, dont il l'entourait au quotidien même s'il n'était pas disponible bien souvent, lui se conduisait ainsi… Il avait honte, il se dégoutait. Et pourtant il en redemandait, laissant échapper un gémissement tandis que les mains de son compagnon pétrissaient ses hanches. Jamais un baiser n'aurait dû être si bon. Le goût de l'interdit sans nul doute.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils restèrent un moment front contre front, John tentant de calmer sa respiration un peu haletante. Et déjà le contact des lèvres tentatrices lui manquait. Pourtant il devait se reprendre, il devait… Il n'en savait rien à la vérité.

Détournant la tête, il découvrit avec effroi Sherlock, planté en haut des escaliers, qui les fixait de son regard acéré. Ramené brutalement à la réalité par ce spectateur imprévu, il repoussa vivement Mycroft, marmonna quelques excuses indistinctes puis passa devant le cadet pour descendre et s'enfuir au plus vite.

Après son départ les frères Holmes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, Sherlock toujours parfaitement immobile. Il était en train d'appréhender une foule de nouveaux sentiments et même s'il ne savait pas encore véritablement comment y faire face, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que Mycroft ne devait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Nous sommes de retour des années en arrière apparemment, à l'époque où tu t'évertuais à t'en prendre à tout ce qui avait un sens pour moi, grogna le détective d'une voix sourde.

- Sherlock, tu ne…

- John est mon ami comme tu le sais. Greg aussi d'une certaine manière. Tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans leur vie, dans notre vie.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'amis, railla Mycroft.

- Tout comme toi. Tes actes en sont bien la preuve.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ici il est question de désir, d'amour… rien que tu connaisses.

- Te faire passer pour un expert dans ces domaines ne te donne aucune légitimité. Toi mieux que quiconque tu connais ma promesse de venger John de qui ce soit susceptible de la faire souffrir. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te traiter différemment d'un quelconque criminel de bas-étage ? Tu détruis tout ce tu touches, j'en suis le meilleur exemple.

- Sherlock…

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. »

S'interrompant, il fusilla l'aîné du regard puis fila s'enfermer dans le salon.

ooOoo

Une fois dehors, John arpenta les rues, longeant les façades qu'il ne voyait pas, pas davantage que les passants qu'il croisait. Seule l'obsédait sa conduite. Comment avait-il pu répéter une erreur pareille alors que le souvenir de leur premier baiser le mettait à la torture depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas su résister pour Greg, pour leur amour ? Parce que les faits étaient là, il désirait Mycroft et regrettait de n'avoir pu aller plus loin avec lui. Pourtant il aimait son compagnon et n'envisageait pas un instant le quitter, de cela il n'avait aucun doute, il ne parvenait tout simplement plus à se contenter de cette relation pourtant parfaite. Pour cette raison il ne méritait pas Greg et ne méritait certainement plus d'être heureux un jour. Concernant ce dernier détail cela dit il était plutôt sur la bonne voie, sa culpabilité le rongeant de l'intérieur.

Il était perdu si profondément dans ses pensées torturées qu'il sursauta violemment quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu du sms de Mycroft

_J'ai pris une chambre au Dorchester, je t'y attends pendant deux heures. Aucune pression, fait comme tu le sens._

Pas de pression, tu parles ! C'était une torture pure et simple. D'un côté Greg, son Greg, fidèle et amoureux, débordé de travail certes mais qui faisait tout pour les préserver malgré tout de leurs rythmes d'enfer. Et de l'autre cet homme mystérieux, charismatique, qui représentait le danger, l'excitation. Que choisir ? Greg bien sûr. Il s'agissait là de la réponse la plus censée. La seule raisonnable. Parce que c'était avec Greg qu'il se voyait vieillir, fonder une famille peut-être, il ne pouvait rêver d'avenir plus heureux qu'à ses côtés.

Néanmoins l'attrait de l'aventure était terriblement tentant. Une aventure, oui, rien de plus, juste une fois. Assumer ensuite serait lourd à porter, mais les regrets éprouvés à ne pas aller au bout lui semblaient plus difficiles à cet instant. Oh bien sûr il n'était pas fier de penser tout cela, tout comme il ne se sentait plus en droit de mériter l'amour de son compagnon mais… C'était ainsi. Contrairement à ce que tous semblaient penser il n'était pas parfait, loin de là. Greg l'était et le prouvait au quotidien. Mais lui il était simplement humain, avec ses qualités, ses défauts, ses failles. Mycroft était l'une d'elles, cela il le savait depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où ils avaient flirté ensemble pour la toute première fois alors même que Greg et lui étaient alors encore amis. De la même manière, il savait depuis la réception du texto qu'il irait effectivement dans cet hôtel de malheur vendre son âme en offrant son corps à l'homme qui scellerait sa perte. Il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance en s'interrogeant, rien de plus, comme si cela pouvait contribuer à atténuer la trahison à venir.

Il erra encore un moment dans les rues froides puis, lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir il estima que le moment était venu. Hélant un taxi, ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'il indiqua sa destination au chauffeur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Mycroft avait son manteau sur les épaules et son parapluie à la main. Immédiatement il sourit en découvrant son visiteur.

« J'allais partir, dit-il en lançant un regard significatif à sa montre.

- J'avais besoin de temps.

- Je comprends. »

L'aîné s'effaça pour laisser entrer le médecin, qui se sentait les jambes flageolantes. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ne connaissait l'établissement que de réputation, qui s'avérait amplement méritée.

« Je ne savais pas que le Dorchester était le genre d'hôtel à louer ses chambres pour quelques heures.

- Seulement à certains clients particuliers.

- Oui, j'oubliais, tu es le gouvernement britannique après tout.

- Je vois que Sherlock a toujours la même imagination débordante. Quoi qu'il n'est pas très loin de la vérité cette fois. »

Il s'interrompit le temps de retirer son manteau, qu'il déposa soigneusement sur le dossier d'un luxueux fauteuil, puis vint se planter en face de son compagnon.

« Nous sommes deux adultes et apparemment consentants puisque nous sommes ici. Inutile donc de faire traîner les choses. Puisque nous y viendrons tôt ou tard de toute façon… »

John hochait la tête, même si lui-même se sentait bien incapable de prendre la moindre initiative. Comme si une nouvelle fois le fait de laisser agir l'autre homme pouvait l'absoudre de toute responsabilité dans ce qui allait suivre. Attitude puérile, mais c'était surtout sa dernière arme.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il gémit lorsque Holmes l'attira à lui et l'embrassa enfin. Les lèvres de Mycroft. Les mains de Mycroft. La peau de Mycroft. Et par-dessus tout la sensation de l'interdit, de la trahison. Tout cela eut un effet dévastateur sur John, qui se laissa mener au plaisir absolu. Plus d'une fois il crut mourir, l'espéra même, mais il n'y eut que l'extase, avant le douloureux retour à la réalité.

Après le déchaînement de passion, lors duquel il s'avéra particulièrement doué, Mycroft fit preuve de la plus grande des tendresses.

Blotti dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans son cou, John aurait dû être bien. Mais évidemment il était incapable de profiter de l'instant présent, bien trop de pensées en tête. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Bien sûr cela avait été terriblement bon, mais ce n'était certainement pas une excuse. Il avait été lâche, faible. Il avait trahi par ses actes l'être qu'il aimait le plus, le seul qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Il se sentait minable. Il était minable. Un instant il se prit à regretter que les fenêtres ne puissent s'ouvrir, parce que là tout de suite faire le saut de l'ange l'attirait follement.

Mais cela aurait été trop facile. Il devait accepter de faire face à ses actes plutôt que se défiler, assumer comme un homme. Tant pis s'il fichait toute sa vie en l'air.

« Tu penses à Lestrade ? s'enquit Mycroft avec une clairvoyance qui mit le cadet plus mal à l'aise encore.

- Bien sûr. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Mais moi je le saurais… », murmura John, pensif.

Et si justement vivre avec ce mensonge était sa punition ? Non, ce serait définitivement assumer, même si Greg ne le méritait pas. Parce qu'il mérite de savoir qu'il a demandé en mariage le pire des salauds, se molesta intérieurement le médecin.

« C'était une connerie Mycroft, grogna-t-il. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai adoré, mais c'était tout de même la pire des choses à faire.

- Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Facile à dire pour toi qui es célibataire. Tu avais tout à gagner avec ça. Et celui qui va vraiment en souffrir c'est justement celui qui n'a rien demandé à personne. »

Son portable abandonné sur la table de chevet émit soudain une brève sonnerie, l'empêchant de s'apitoyer davantage sur son sort. Attrapant l'objet, il lut le contenu du sms avant de lâcher un gémissement plaintif.

« Eh bien ? s'enquit Mycroft avec curiosité.

- C'est Greg, marmonna John d'une voix douloureuse. Il vient de rentrer. »

Quelle ironie ! Le policier quittait le bureau à une heure décente pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps justement le jour où lui avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs. La vie était mal foutue !

« Il faut que j'y aille, lança-t-il en se levant. On en a assez fait je crois. Je… Mycroft, c'était une erreur, il vaut donc mieux en rester là. »

L'autre homme hocha simplement la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas douté d'une telle issue. C'était probablement le mieux de toute façon. Lui n'aurait rien vu à poursuivre cette relation mais il était clair que John n'aurait pu le supporter. Déjà qu'il donnait l'impression de ne plus se supporter lui-même.

Le retour à l'appartement de Lestrade fut particulièrement pénible pour le médecin. Son compagnon, inconscient de ce qui se tramait, se montra particulièrement tendre à son égard. Pour une fois qu'il était parvenu à quitter plus tôt le travail, il entendait bien en profiter. Il leur concocta donc un délicieux dîner tout en entretenant la conversation à un John silencieux et pensif qui s'était assis dans un coin de la cuisine, une bière à la main. Le policier ne s'étonna pas de le voir aussi discret, ce n'était pas la première fois. Les deux hommes avaient des métiers difficiles, exigeants, alors souvent l'un ou l'autre était morose, fatigué, c'était ainsi. Mais puisque lui était bien ce soir, il comptait tout faire pour remonter le moral de son compagnon.

La conversation ne fut guère animée mais bien présente quand ils passèrent à table. John, quoi que tourmenté, fit des efforts, félicitant notamment l'aîné sur sa cuisine, le remerciant de sa patience à son égard. Greg accepta les compliments sans broncher, ne se doutant de rien. Qu'aurait-il bien pu soupçonner de toute façon ? Leur vie était parfaite. Ils avaient bien leurs petits problèmes comme tout un chacun, mais jamais rien d'insurmontable. Le reste n'était que du bonheur. Près de trois ans et il avait encore le cœur qui battait la chamade quand il le retrouvait après une brève séparation. C'était bon signe selon lui. Tellement bon signe pour leur avenir qu'il n'avait pas hésité quelques semaines plus tôt à le demander en mariage. Le médecin avait accepté avec une joie non dissimulée. Et lui n'aurait pu en être plus heureux.

Quoi qu'à la vérité, c'était à partir de là que le comportement de John s'était modifié. Dès le lendemain, de retour de chez Holmes il s'était montré pensif, renfermé… Un état d'esprit qui ne le quittait que rarement depuis. D'abord inquiet, Greg avait mis cela sur le compte de leur union à venir. Lui-même avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Car leur passé respectif n'aidait pas. L'un et l'autre avaient vécu déception sentimentale sur déception sentimentale, alors ce couple qu'ils formaient ils avaient conscience de devoir tout faire pour le préserver. C'était essentiel même si cela demandait un travail quotidien.

Dans la soirée John, prétextant être fatigué, s'était réfugié dans le chambre. Désirant plus que tout lui laisser un peu de tranquillité, Greg était resté dans le salon, tentant de se concentrer sur son roman, la télévision en fond sonore, mais faire ainsi croire que tout était pour le mieux lui pesa très vite. Il aimait John et n'entendait pas le brusquer, pourtant il sentait leur relation lui échapper s'il n'agissait pas.

Il alla donc le rejoindre, se glissant sous la couette. Si John sursauta à son contact, au moins ne le repoussa-t-il pas.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ce soir ? »

Le médecin hésita un bref instant sur la conduite à tenir. Fuir ? Mentir encore ? Ou assumer enfin, tout avouer ? Décision difficile au regard de tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre. Pourtant il devait la prendre. Il se retourna donc de façon à faire face à son compagnon, lui adressant un sourire tendre quoi qu'un peu triste.

« Je vais bien. Je… je t'aime Greg. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, satisfait par cette entrée en matière. Néanmoins il tenait à aller plus loin.

« Moi aussi John, bien sûr. Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir dit oui ? Tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'écria vivement la cadet. »

Mais en était-il encore seulement digne ? C'était bien là tout le problème. S'approchant davantage de son homme, il l'embrassa tendrement. C'est dans ce baiser, aussi doux que d'habitude, qu'il prit sa décision. Elle serait forcément difficile mais ainsi il aurait le mérite de respecter Greg. Pour ce détail tout particulier il était prêt à assumer toutes les conséquences.

S'écartant de son compagnon, il inspira profondément pour se donner une dernière fois du courage puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Greg, mon amour, j'ai fait quelque chose… Il faut que je t'en parle… »

ooOoo

John rentra chez lui après sa journée de travail, fatigué et heureux. Malheureusement cet état d'esprit ne durait jamais longtemps. A peine se retrouvai-il seul que les souvenirs revenaient l'assaillir et avec eux cette sensation de manque qui parfois le submergeait jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer.

Pourtant il avait tout pour être satisfait de sa vie. Une maison agréable, des amis, un bon boulot… Tout ce qui aurait suffi à bien des hommes, mais il avait beau faire, tenter de s'en convaincre, sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Il avait quitté Londres un an auparavant après que Greg, comme prévu, l'ait quitté suite à son infidélité. Il n'en avait jamais voulu à l'aîné, il avait certes essayé de se battre pour le faire changer d'avis avant d'avoir la sagesse d'accepter sa décision. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, quoi que c'était improbable étant donné le caractère fiable de Greg, il aurait probablement réagi de la même façon. Il avait trahi, il payait. Alors il était parti. Pour ne plus se promener dans ces rues pleines de souvenirs, ne plus essuyer les regards accusateurs ou de pitié de son entourage. Il avait erré aux quatre coins du pays, sans véritable plan pour son avenir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe amoureux de ce petit village battu par les vents au fin fond des Cornouailles. Heureux hasard ou signe qu'il était bien à sa place, le médecin vieillissant qui officiait dans les environs aspirait à la retraite. Lui qui ne s'était jamais imaginé envisager faire sa vie loin de la capitale avait reprit le petit cabinet. Seul médecin sur des miles à la ronde, il avait largement de quoi occuper ses journées et ce n'était pas plus mal. Sa vie d'avant était définitivement finie, autant donc l'accepter. Seul vestige, il était resté en contact avec Sherlock grâce aux mails. Celui-ci allait bien et n'aurait de toute façon certainement pas avoué que son ancien colocataire lui manquait. Il continuait évidemment son travail de consultant, même si les conflits avec la police étaient plus réguliers maintenant que plus personne n'était là pour tempérer son caractère particulier.

Le détective donnait également régulièrement des nouvelles de Greg, qui ne l'avait jamais recontacté depuis leur rupture. Depuis quelques temps le policier fréquentait quelqu'un, un légiste récemment muté à Londres avec lequel cela devenait sérieux. John était heureux pour lui bien sûr, qu'il refasse sa vie prouvait qu'il se remettait de la trahison. Peut-être qu'un jour cela aiderait le médecin à se sentir moins coupable. Néanmoins la jalousie avait émergé. Greg avait quelqu'un d'autre alors que lui n'envisageait même pas de chercher à faire des rencontres, alors que lui végétait, survivait tant bien que mal.

"Tu l'as bien cherché, c'est toi qui a tout foutu en l'air" se rappelait-il souvent. C'était aussi bien finalement, l'innocent avançait, le responsable de ce gâchis payait. Si seulement cela pouvait toujours se passer ainsi dans la vie.

Mycroft avait tenté de rependre le contact quelques mois plus tôt. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? C'était un mystère, mais après tout rien ne semblait impossible pour un Holmes. Le fonctionnaire souhaitait qu'ils démarrent enfin une relation en bonne et due forme. John avait refusé sans même y réfléchir et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Cette attirance qui avait détruit son couple avait perdu tout son intérêt à présent que plus rien ne se mettait entre eux. Un comble ! Ou peut-être une façon de plus pour le médecin d'expier ses fautes.

Ce soir-là comme tous les autres, après un repas frugal il s'installa devant la télévision, un verre de scotch à la main et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il vivait ici et qui ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se remettre, mais la culpabilité et les regrets était des fardeaux bien lourds à porter.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici une petite suite pour cette fic, parce que John et Greg le méritait ;) J'espère que cela vous plaira, et que vous m'en voudrez moins de cette façon^^

ooOoo

Assis au bord de lit, Greg regardait son compagnon, qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Lui n'avait plus eu de nuit tranquille depuis des mois. En vérité le sommeil le fuyait depuis des années, bien trop de choses en tête à cause du boulot, mais depuis la fameuse nuit où il s'était déchiré avec John quand celui-ci lui avait avoué son incartade, c'était pire que jamais. A cette période il s'était noyé dans le travail, quitte à mettre sa santé en jeu, ne voulant plus vivre sa vie désormais qu'il était seul. La douleur de la trahison avait été intense, tellement forte qu'il avait craint pendant longtemps de ne pas y survivre. Il s'était senti sali et avait détesté John pour cela.

Le soir en question, sans réfléchir plus avant, il était parti en claquant la porte. Errant dans les rues froides, il avait finalement échoué dans un hôtel miteux qu'il n'avait pas quitté pendant deux jours, ne donnant signe de vie à qui que ce soit. Cette coupure avec le monde lui avait permis de faire le point, de réfléchir à la façon dont il envisageait l'avenir. Une part de lui aurait préféré que John ne lui dise rien. Rester dans l'ignorance aurait été certainement plus simple à vivre. Pourtant il avait comprit la franchise de son compagnon, la preuve que le respect au moins avait toujours fait parti de leur relation. A défaut de la fidélité. Néanmoins il n'envisageait pas le lui pardonner. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, passé des heures à peser le pour et le contre, à envisager sa vie loin de Watson… Cela avait été difficile de se concevoir à nouveau célibataire après avoir été aussi amoureux, en l'étant toujours. Pourtant c'était inéluctable, il ne pouvait plus rester avec John, n'éprouvant plus la moindre considération pour lui. Si l'amour demeurait, la haine avait fait son apparition, ruinant tout sur son passage.

Trahi, humilié, abattu, il avait finalement regagné son appartement, pour y trouver un John angoissé, malheureux, qui se rongeait les sangs depuis deux jours. Cette vision du désespoir avait fait du bien au policier, ainsi il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, c'était réconfortant d'une certaine manière. Il avait eu de cette façon la preuve que cette histoire qui tombait en lambeaux n'avait pas comptée que pour lui, comme il l'avait craint un moment. Le médecin avait supplié, pleuré, s'était traîné à ses pieds, lui demandant de réfléchir encore, de lui pardonner. Spectacle pitoyable devant lequel Greg n'avait pu rester indifférent. Il en était ainsi venu à reconsidérer sa décision parce que voir John comme ça, malgré le mal qui lui avait fait, lui brisait le cœur, si tant est qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à briser étant donné les dégâts qu'il y avait déjà dans cette zone sinistrée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, à lui promettre que rien ne les séparerait jamais, une vision s'était imposée à lui. Celle de deux corps nus en osmose, deux êtres au fait de leur plaisir, gémissant et grognant sous les caresses et les baisers. John et Mycroft qui faisaient l'amour… C'était trop pour Lestrade, qui avait secoué vivement la tête tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette vision, il ne pouvait pas pardonner en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé. John était à lui, du moins l'avait-il cru jusque-là. Qu'un autre ait pris sa place, même pour un bref instant, était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il avait compris alors que quelque soit l'amour qu'il éprouvait encore, la rancœur était la plus forte, durcissant son cœur, diluant son chagrin… Une rancœur telle qu'un bref instant elle lui avait donné envie de frapper l'homme suppliant, pitoyable loque qui ne méritait nul pardon. Pourtant Greg n'était pas homme à se laisser gagner par ce genre de pulsions. Retrouvant son calme, il avait décidé de ne pas faire plus de mal que nécessaire. C'est donc d'un ton froid mais sans méchanceté inutile qu'il avait expliqué au médecin qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait plus l'aimer. Encore un intsant le blond avait tenté de l'émouvoir avant de sembler accepter enfin l'inéluctable, comme si quelque part il s'y était préparé pendant ces quarante-huit heures d'incertitude. Sans un mot de plus, essuyant ses larmes, il avait quitté la pièce pour faire sa valise, rassemblant les quelques effets personnels qu'il avait peu à peu emmené au fil de ses séjours ici. Greg était resté immobile pendant ce temps, débout devant la porte d'entrée, le regard dans le vide, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser.

Et John s'était présenté devant lui une toute dernière fois, excusé à nouveau puis avait indiqué qu'il retournait à Baker Street. L'aîné avait hoché la tête, incapable à ce stade de seulement prononcer un mot. Et la porte s'était refermée sur l'homme qui avait tant compté. Désormais seul dans cet appartement décidément bien trop grand pour lui, il s'était finalement effondré.

Les quelques semaines suivantes avaient été difficiles. Les regards de pitié étaient exaspérants, surtout que très peu étaient sincères, la plupart provenant plutôt d'individus qui ne s'étaient jamais gênés pour critiquer sa relation avec le médecin. Greg dans le même temps s'était noyé dans le travail, s'acharnant sur certaines enquêtes comme il ne s'était jamais acharné, et sans l'aide de Sherlock encore. Il n'avait pas recontacté le consultant pendant un bon moment effectivement. Pas le courage de soutenir son regard inquisiteur. Et certainement pas davantage la force de côtoyer le meilleur ami de John et le frère de celui qui lui avait tout pris.

Puis la vie avait repris son cours peu à peu. Un matin il avait constaté qu'il abordait la journée à venir sereinement, sans cette envie de pleurer qui l'avait étreint si longtemps. Les jours suivants avaient été dans la même veine. Il avait recommencé à faire appel à Sherlock sans que cela ne lui en coûte. Et il avait rencontré Harry. Médecin légiste, celui-ci venait tout juste de débarqué à Londres. Bisexuel assumé, avec une assurance hors du commun, il respirait la joie de vivre… Bref, l'opposé du policier usé. Pourtant, et malgré une certaine différence d'âge non négligeable, c'était Harry qui avait fait le premier pas. Flatté, bien rapidement attiré, Greg n'avait pas mis longtemps à succomber. Se convaincre depuis lors qu'il ne pensait plus à John était aisé et fonctionnait presque, la plupart du temps.

Sherlock, pas plus que Mrs. Hudson qu'il allait voir de temps en temps, ne lui parlaient jamais de John et il leur en savait gré. C'était plus facile ainsi. Mycroft l'avait contacté quelques mois après l'évènement. Un simple mail dans lequel il exprimait sa volonté de s'excuser en personne si seulement le policer acceptait de le rencontrer. Lestrade n'avait pas donné suite. A quoi bon entendre des excuses absurdes et hypocrites ? Cet homme avait ruiné sa vie en lui prenant ce qu'il avait de plus cher. S'il se retrouvait en face de lui, il était bien capable de lui coller une balle dans la tête. Mieux valait donc éviter la tentation.

ooOoo

Sans le moindre souvenir de s'être endormi à un quelconque moment, Greg émergea d'un sommeil agité tandis qu'une odeur agréable de café flattait ses narines. La nuit avait été courte pourtant il ne se sentait pas plus mal qu'un autre jour. Il était fatigué, avait un mal de tête persistant et envie de fumer, la routine en somme. Pourtant quand il arriva dans la cuisine, où son compagnon préparait le petit-déjeuner, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il appréciait sa vie avec Harry, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une existence à peu près normale. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hey, salut toi ! Café ?

- Je tuerais pour une tasse », confirma le policer en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Greg savourant cette relation simple qui s'était peu à peu développée entre eux.

« Tu finis à quelque heure ce soir ? s'enquit-t-il ensuite tandis qu'il déposait sa vaisselle dans l'évier. On pourrait retourner dans ce petit bistro français qu'on a découvert le mois dernier. Ça te tente ?

- Greg attends, assieds-toi. Il faut qu'on parle. Ça fait quelques temps que ça me trotte dans la tête, je cherchais le bon moment. Celui-là est aussi bien qu'un autre je suppose. »

Lestrade reprit donc place à table, un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillant la poitrine, faisant battre son cœur un peu trop vite. Son compagnon prit sa main dans la sienne en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

« Ecoute, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, commença Harry, et j'aime le temps que nous passons ensemble. Mais je crois qu'il est clair que nous n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble.

- Harry…

- Laisse-moi finir. On est trois dans ce couple et ça fait un de trop. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne vois qu'une solution, c'est à moi de m'effacer. Tu es encore amoureux de ton ex, même si tu essaies de te convaincre du contraire.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-je encore l'aimer après le mal qu'il m'a fait !

- Oui il a fait une erreur. Mais qui n'en a pas fait ? De toute façon tu sembles incapable de vivre sans lui. Rien que pour cette raison tu ne crois pas que ça voudrait le coup de lui pardonner ?

- Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça.

- Soit. Mais il est évident que tu n'es pas davantage prêt pour vivre autre chose. »

L'aîné baissa les yeux en soupirant. C'était la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle à admettre. Il se sentait bien avec cet homme, à nouveau vivant, pourtant il n'était plus capable d'envisager sereinement son avenir comme il le faisait quand il était avec John. Pour la toute première fois il comprit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur finalement en se montrant si intransigeant en laissant le médecin partir. Pour autant il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

« C'est peut-être cliché, reprit le légiste, mais je ne peux que te conseiller d'écouter ton cœur.

- Et toi ? s'inquiéta Greg.

- Moi ? Je ne me sens pas encore de me caser. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas voulu le faire avec toi, mais les conditions ne sont certainement pas idéales.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête. Je sais bien que c'est pas de ta faute. Quand on s'est rencontrés je savais que tu traînais de sacrés casseroles. J'ai quand même voulu tenter le coup et je ne regrette rien. Ces quelques mois étaient géniaux. T'es un type bien, Watson a de la chance. Et je suis certain qu'il ne répètera pas son erreur.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'allais effectivement lui pardonner.

- Tu oublies que je te connais par cœur », sourit Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, les doigts du plus jeune caressant tranquillement la paume de Greg.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? ne put s'empêcher d'insister celui-ci.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tous les deux, crois-moi. »

Le policer hocha lentement la tête, ne pouvant qu'abdiquer. Après tout l'autre homme était totalement dans le vrai et cette séparation apparaissait comme la seule chose à faire. Un sourire triste éclaira ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça à son tour avant de se lever. Il se rapprocha de Greg et l'embrassa doucement. L'échange était agréable, même s'il avait déjà douloureusement un goût de nostalgie.

« Je repasserai dans la soirée récupérer mes affaires. J'imagine que je peux espérer que nous restions amis, étant donné que nous nous reverrons souvent…

- Bien sûr, s'écria Greg. Je n'imaginais pas autre chose. »

ooOoo

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, Lestrade était planté, raide comme un piquet, la gorge sèche et le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, devant une petite maison élégante. Alors que le moment fatidique était arrivé il n'était toujours pas certain d'avoir bien fait de venir.

Retrouver John n'avait pas été bien difficile, il était flic après tout, pas davantage que prendre quelques jours de congés, les premiers depuis une éternité. Sans en comprendre la raison, il avait même pris la peine d'informer Sherlock de son projet. Celui-ci, habituellement si froid et peu enclin à montrer ses sentiments, n'avait pas caché sa satisfaction cette fois. Il avait avoué être enchanté que par cette démarche Mycroft n'ai pas gagné, puisque ses actes seraient réparés, quoi que pas par lui. Puis le détective avait enjoint Greg de ramener John avec lui. C'est à cet instant que l'aîné avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir tout perdu. Sherlock aussi était seul depuis des mois, abandonné par la seule personne qu'il estimait vraiment, qu'il aimait même. A ce constat le policier avait agi à l'instinct, serrant d'un geste gauche le plus jeune dans ses bras. Holmes n'avait rien dit mais avait semblé décontenancé par un tel acte. Rétrospectivement Greg lui-même se demandait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Peut-être parce que pour la toute première fois il s'était senti tout à fait proche de ce jeune homme qui se déclarait résolument sans attache.

Le voyage en train lui avait paru durer une éternité. Certes il avait mis ce temps à profit pour organiser ses idées, répéter inlassablement un petit discours qu'il préparait déjà depuis un bon moment dans sa tête, mais tandis que la confrontation se profilait, l'angoisse montait, devenant difficilement supportable. A chaque arrêt en gare, il avait été à deux doigts de descendre sur le quai pour simplement faire demi-tour, rependre du même coup sa petite vie simple et sans prise de tête. Mais c'était justement la perspective de cette monotonie quotidienne qui le retenait systématiquement. Quoi que pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur, il était donc arrivé à bon port.

Réunissant tout son courage, il se décida à appuyer sur la sonnette. Une dernière fois il fut tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou après cet acte de bravoure. Mais ces mêmes jambes lui faisaient l'impression d'être coulées dans du béton, envisager seulement de les mettre en mouvement était impensable. Alors il attendit. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes, le poussant à songer avec soulagement que John était peut-être tout simplement absent. Ainsi il aurait plus de temps pour préparer cette conversation, ce qui ne serait pas un luxe finalement. Ou alors John avait refait sa vie, comme lui s'y était essayé, et passait la soirée avec cette personne. A cette idée il paniqua totalement. Venir jusqu'ici sans s'annoncer avait été absurde et naïf. Il aurait dû se contenter plutôt d'un simple coup de fil. Ainsi la déception aurait été moindre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à cet instant, coupant court à toutes ses réflexions, sur un John qui venait manifestement de se réveiller. Il était pourtant tôt, Greg avait fait en sorte de venir en tout début de soirée. Le médecin le fixa en écarquillant les yeux.

« Greg ?

- John.

- Je rêve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi ?

- A la vérité je n'en sais rien », souffla Lestrade en baissant les yeux.

Gênés autant l'un que l'autre, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tentant d'appréhender la situation. Greg s'était préparé à cela depuis des jours, mais il n'avait pas prévu toutes ces émotions qui étaient en train de remonter à la surface. Retrouver un John toujours aussi séduisant, et cet air désespéré qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux… C'était trop pour lui. Toute cette tristesse, cette culpabilité, cette inquiétude… Il ne pouvait pas gérer tout cela.

Quoi que surpris, Watson fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il parvint même à esquisser un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Entrons », proposa-t-il doucement.

Toujours sans un mot Lestrade le suivit à l'intérieur, jetant des coups d'œil partout pour noter tout ce qui l'entourait. Pas grand-chose à la vérité. Des murs blancs désespérément vides, pas le moindre bibelot, la moindre photo… Le peu qu'il y avait ici ne l'était que pour des raisons fonctionnelles. L'intérieur typique d'une habitation provisoire, ce qui réjouit le policier. Ainsi ramener le propriétaire de ces lieux à Londres ne serait peut-être pas si difficile. Dans le salon il remarqua un plaid en boule sur un coin du canapé et la télévision allumée avec le son très faible, voilà probablement où John dormait à son arrivée.

« Assieds-toi », invita le blond en indiquant le divan.

Greg obtempéra tandis que l'autre homme s'installait dans le fauteuil, maintenant volontairement une certaine distance entre eux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non. Non, ça va, merci. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai mangé un reste froid de pizza, debout au-dessus de l'évier, avant de m'endormir devant un jeu débile à même pas dix-neuf heures. J'ai une vie sociale particulièrement active comme tu peux le voir. »

Lestrade lâcha un petit rire qui termina de le détendre tout à fait.

« Et si tu me disais ce que tu fais là ? reprit la cadet.

- J'avais besoin de te voir. La façon dont on s'est quittés… Je sais pas, j'ai juste pas mal de regrets. Pas toi ?

- Pas moi ? Tu plaisantes ? Greg, depuis qu'on s'est quittés… J'en crève ! J'ai espéré plus d'une fois qu'on se revoit et je me suis toujours promis de jouer à ce moment-là les fiers, de préserver ma dignité. Mais finalement je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Tu me manques !

- Tu me manques aussi, pourtant je ne peux pas pardonner. Tu m'as fait si mal.

- Je sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis terriblement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, même après tout ce temps. L'idée de nous marier, même si j'en avais envie, me terrifiait. Et Mycroft était tellement… Mycroft. C'est pas des excuses valables bien sûr. Ce que j'ai fait… Je comprendrais que tu me détestes. Mais le fait est que moi je t'aime. Toute cette année loin de toi, j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de toi ni de cette amour… »

Greg hocha lentement la tête, prenant le temps d'intégrer autant chacun de ces mots que les réactions qu'il provoquait chez lui. Puis il se pencha en avant, se rapprochant du même coup de John, qui demeurait comme pétrifié à ce geste, et prit sa main dans la sienne, nouant tendrement ses doigts aux siens.

« Je ne te déteste pas John. Dieu sait si j'ai essayé pourtant. Je déteste Mycroft et serais bien capable de vider le chargeur de mon arme sur lui si d'aventure je devais le recroiser un jour. Mais toi… non. Je me suis haï pour ne pas avoir su te retenir, par moment j'en ai même voulu à Sherlock pour avoir un frère pareil… Te concernant c'est plus flou. J'avoue ne pas savoir où j'en suis.

- Mais tu es là.

- J'ai agi sous l'impulsion du moment. Pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Moi j'en suis certain au contraire. »

Se fixant du regard, les deux hommes gardèrent alors le silence, faisant le point. Le moment était fragile, tout pouvait encore basculer, et là plus aucune chance de sauver les meubles. Il fallait faire les bons choix, prononcer les bons mots. Aucun des deux pourtant ne semblait capable de prendre cette responsabilité.

Le cœur battant la chamade, une boule dans la gorge, John réalisa finalement que c'était à lui de faire l'ultime pas. N'était-ce pas lui après tout qui un jour avait tout gâché ? C'était donc à lui de réparer, ou du moins de tout tenter pour cela.

« Greg, est-ce que je peux espérer une seconde chance ? Est-ce que toi et moi on peut reprendre cette relation qui a tant compté ?

- Non. »

Un mot. Un seul mot et John crut mourir. Un seul mot et plus d'espoir. La mort dans l'âme, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tenta de retirer sa main de cette étreinte qui soudainement ne voulait plus rien dire, mais le policier le retint.

« Tu ne m'as pas compris John. Je ne veux pas reprendre là où on en était, je veux redémarrer à zéro. Plus de fiançailles, plus de vie à deux pépère, on fait table rase du passé et on recommence tout. Premier rendez-vous, premier baiser, premier flirt, première fois, premier "Je t'aime"… Et on verra où tout ça pourra nous mener. J'ai besoin de réapprendre à t'aimer.

- Et je peux te promettre que tu ne seras pas déçu, plus jamais, dit le blond avec un petit rire. Oh Greg, je t'aim…

- Non, ne le dis pas. Pas maintenant, l'interrompit vivement Lestrade en se levant. Dis, y a un restaurant sympa ouvert à cette heure-ci dans ce bled ?

- Premier rendez-vous ?

- Premier rendez-vous.

- Je connais l'endroit parfait », confirma John.

Le regard échangé cette fois était empreint de tendresse, et d'espoir. Ce même espoir qui leur avait si cruellement manqué durant de longs mois. Greg sut à cet instant qu'il n'avait plus de raison de douter. John ne le trahirait plus, il pouvait le lire dans ces prunelles claires qui ne le lâchaient pas. Sans se lâcher la main, ils se mirent en route, ravis de cet avenir prometteur qui se profilait.

**THE END.**


End file.
